Katie Come True
by Gretch
Summary: Songfic based on Son, Ambulance-Katie Come True. Don't read if you dont want a story full of David.


Girl behind the screen, the movie I seem to see is hardly there. The glass contacts in my eyes make it hard to focus. When you step out on the floor, your dress is swaying in the piano. The fabric of your invisible body is being sewn with music.  
  
He stepped into Irving Hall, the lights dim and the music loud. A beautiful voice was flowing inside the building, and it drew him nearer. He looked toward the stage, dressed in Emrald green was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was not tacky looking like most performers now a days, but just simple and elegant. Her presence on that stage made life worth living, and he took a seat.  
She must have been new, this was only his second time seeing her, and his second time coming alone. He could have sworn he saw her looking at him, his vision blurred by her beauty, he could see nothing but her. The moment he stepped into that building last Saturday night, his life had a new purpose, her.  
  
Katie, will you come true for me? Come by sometime when I'm awake? Everyone else just lies to me; yeah they say you're a dream.  
  
Since he first made mention of her infront of his friends, the newsboys, they swore he must have been lying. There is no way she existed, none had ever seen her but David. He knew she was real, no matter how constantly he was teased about it. He dreamed about her ever since last Saturday, she inhabbited his every thought, and he was here again, to see her once more, to love her once more.  
  
Will you step into the light from the screen so that I can make out your shape? You don't need to tell me anything, because I know what you mean.  
  
The heavenly voice stopped, and David's focus was broken as she left the stage, this was his chance. Running through the theatre like his life was at stake, he turned a few heads, and cracked a few dishes. He quickly slid back stage.  
She was no where to be seen. He looked all around and he knew she had left. He had failed. He walked over to the back door when he heard a voice, beckoning him backwards, "Ive been waiting for you" said the fair skinned beauty as she stepped into the light.  
David looked over at her, eyes glazed and body stiffed, he had no idea what to say. "I was looking for you too"  
"I know, I saw you out in the audience, tell me, why are you here?"  
"I want to talk to you" said David, though he had no idea what about.  
  
"Come to my room"  
  
Girl, open the window. Let the air and the music inside your room. Turn off the TV, stretch your body as far as it goes. The plants you nurtured are beaming and growing in gratitude. The ones forgotten have withered and they're black as coal.  
  
To her room? Thoughts of every nature raced through his mind. Maybe she thought he was here on business. He had no time to argue, the way her body moved up the stairs entralled him, he had no choice but to follow.  
They were up in her room, it was as chic as the woman. He wanted to say something beautiful but he couldnt. He was frozen to his spot, and he just stared into her eyes.  
"My name is Katie O' Ryan. I am a singer at this theatre, and you were here last saturday night."  
"Yes" squeaked David feebley  
"You think I am beautiful"  
"Yes" said Davey even weaker. What was this strange ability into his mind?  
The girl sat down at the end of her bed, like this was nothing out of the ordinary. She pushed her dress up over her knee. "So then, it will be fifty dollars for tonight?" the female assumed.  
"No" said David, confused and finally able to utter something other than a tiny "yes"  
The woman looked at him strangely. "What are you doing here kid?" she said, growing angry.  
"Katie, will you come true for me? Come by sometime when I'm awake? Everyone else just lies to me; yeah they say you're a dream."  
The girl stood up, a look in her eyes telling David she had no idea what he was talking about. She walked over to David seductivley. She got so close to him he could feel her breath on his lips. She was leaning closer to him. As she touched her lips to his, he had a sudden conflict with himself whether to run away, or to stay forever. She leaned back and stated simpley, "That was nice. Now, do us both a favor, and get yourself out of here"  
He listened to her, he got out and ran as fast as he could to his home, crept in quietly and fell over onto his bed. What was he to think? He had a strange feeling that this wasnt going to be good. He fell asleep, and once again dreamt about the beautiful stranger.  
  
Will you step into the light from the screen so that I can make out your shape? You don't need to tell me anything, because I know what you mean.  
  
The next Saturday he returned to the rowdy theatre, he felt a need to persue her once more. There she was, dressed in a silky pink dress drapping below her feet. It seemed as though as soon as it began, the performance was over, and David found himself rushing backstage as he had the previous week. He was hoping to find the girl walking elegantly out of the shadows once more, maybe asking him back to her room.  
He heard instead angry and bitter words being shot at someone in the corner of the room. Something was not entirely alright over there, he walked quietly toward the corner. A large and angry man traipsed out the back door. He heard heavy tears. He went to aid the person in the cornor. Pulling them upward, he noticed imediately it was Katie, battered and bruised, but as beautiful as ever.  
"Don't look so ashamed" said David, "Who was that man?"  
"My manager" replied Katie.  
Everything flew toward him at once. She wasn't just one of Medda's dancers, she was sold herself, she was a prostitute. That was why she wanted him in her room last Saturday.  
  
The rain shall come, and corpses become roses. There's a hidden beauty finding it's way out of everything.  
  
The woman smiled and told David, "I better go back to my room"  
"Let me help you, your looking bad" replied David, suprised at how easily he talked to her tonight. Having no objections, Katie led him up to her bedroom once more.  
David got a bit of water and a towel and began to wash the woman up. Her eye still swelled among other things.  
"Why are you doing this?" asked the woman.  
"Because I have to"  
"I never said you did" she said  
"I know, but something else did"  
"what" she said confused.  
"love"  
She looked at David with one good eye, and he looked back. This time it was David who kissed her. It was a deep pasionate kiss that seemed to last forever.  
"Whats your name?" she asked after she leaned away.  
"David"  
"Goodnight, David" she said with a smile on her face.  
He left Irving Hall happier than he had ever remembered being. Once again he crept back home, and fell into the deepest sleep he had in years. Only tonight he did not dream about her, he did not need to dream.  
He returned the next Saturday evening, to find only that she was not there. He didn't understand the abrupt change of mind. He searched all over the theatre that night. When he came in contact with Medda, he pulled her aside.  
"Medda, wheres Katie?"  
"Katie who?" said Medda befuddled.  
David didn't respond. He turned around and headed out the back door. Maybe she was a dream afterall.  
  
THE END  
  
The rest of the song:  
  
Katie, will you come true for me? Come by sometime when I'm awake? Everyone else just lies to me; yeah they say you're a dream. Will you step into the light from the screen so that I can make out your shape? You don't need to tell me anything, because I know what you mean. Hold your tongue. Don't be so quick to curse them. There's a hidden beauty finding it's way out of everyone. Katie, will you come true for me? Come by sometime when I'm awake? Everyone else just lies to me; yeah they say you're a dream. Will you step into the light from the screen so that I can make out your shape? You don't need to tell me anything, because I know what you mean.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Newsies or any of these characters. All I am is a lonley little ff writer whos looking for some r/r. Disney has rights to all the Newsies and their characters. 


End file.
